wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/13
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY. Koniec nawałnicy. Wśród tylu dziwnych nieraz, postronnych zjawisk zachodzących w bitwie, w szeregu walk zaciekłych, następujących po sobie z zawrotną szybkością, — jak wtedy, najdziwniejszem chyba było oddziaływanie ich na towarzyszy. Dla niektórych objawiała się codzienną niby strawą, — mijała bez wywołania zmian najmniejszych w twarzy, bez komentarzy, uwag, — rzekłbyś, że wiedzą kiedy padnie która kula. Inni odmawiali modlitwy od pierwszych grzmotów armatnich, aż do końca bitwy, — coraz żarliwiej, goręcej, coraz beznadziejniej, — inni jeszcze klęli, a przekleństwa sypały się takim niestrudzonym i urozmaiconym gradem, że nieprzywykłemu włosy mogłyby stawać na głowie. Z lewej naprzykład strony miałem towarzysza, — Mike Threadingham nazywał się, pamiętam, który nie ustawał w opowiadaniu o jakiejś ciotce swojej, Sarze, starej pannie, co ufundowała przytułek dla dzieci zaginionych marynarzy i obróciła na ten cel cały swój majątek, wszystkie pieniądze należące się „najświęciej“ siostrzeńcowi. Opisywał przebieg owej sprawy z najdrobniejszymi niemal szczegółami i znów zaczynał od początku. A po skończonej bitwie przysięgał się na wszystkie istniejące możliwe świętości, że nawet „pary z gęby” nie puścił od rana... Co do mnie — nie wiem, czym co mówił, czy może milczałem, — pamiętam tylko, że umysł mój, pamięć rzeczy drogich, myśli, — jaśniejsze i wyrazistsze były, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem w życiu, — i że w oczach miałem bez przerwy rodziców staruszków, samotnych teraz na wyludnionym folwarku, to cudną Edie i jej przepaściste szyderczo-wabiące źrenice, — to znów de Lissac’a, kocie wąsy i dumne spojrzenie, — żem myślał o wszystkiem, co ostatniemi czasy przeżyłem w West Inch’u, a co zagnało nas na jednostajne równiny Belgii i rzuciło w krwiożerczą paszczę dwustu pięćdziesięciu armat. A huk nie ustawał od świtu i mącił myśli, ogłuszał, krew lodem ścinał w żyłach, rósł, potężniał, przycichał, potem wybuchał znowu, stokroć przeraźliwszy i groźniejszy. Nagle uczyniła się straszliwa cisza. Ale to była tylko chwilowa przerwa w grozie srożącej się burzy. Czuje się wtedy prawie dotykalnie, że nie upłynie kilkadziesiąt sekund, gdy grzmot rozegrzmi ze wzmożoną siłą. Wprawdzie o dwie mile od głównego terenu walki, na krańcach samych sprzymierzonych armii, Prusacy przebojem torowali sobie drogę i niezmordowanie parli naprzód i stamtąd szedł jeszcze głuchy huk działowy, nikł jednak prawie po poprzednim, nieprawdopodobnym zamęcie i zgiełku. Wszystkie inne baterye francuskie milczały, z naszej zatem strony również zaprzestano ognia. Dym jął opadać zwolna i wkrótce obie armie stały czoło w czoło. Nasze pozycye przedstawiały widok istotnie straszliwy! Tam gdzie zrana barwiły się legie niemieckie, teraz zrzadka tylko kraśniały czerwone plamy mundurów, oblane morzem zieleni pagórków, gdy tymczasem olbrzymie cielsko wojsk francuskich zdawało się równie nietknięte i liczne, jak przedtem. A jednak wiele tysięcy ludzi musiało zginąć w tej walce! Z szeregów ich rozebrzmiał teraz szalony okrzyk tryumfu, a potem otworzono znów ogień działowy i w mgnieniu oka poszedł grzmot tak straszny, że poprzedni, choć potężny, nie mógł nawet się porównać. Upajali się blizkiem, ostatecznem, niezawodnem napozór, zwycięstwem. Huk był dwa razy silniejszy, — baterye znajdowały się dwa razy bliżej... Ustawione inaczej, dosięgały najruchliwszych nawet czworoboków, ziały śmiercionośnym ogniem, w przerwach między jedną a drugą snuły się niezliczone pułki kawaleryi, gotowe bronić w razie jakiegoś ataku, odważne i zdecydowane na wszystko. I skoro piekielny ów hałas wżarł się w nasze uszy i całą świadomość owładnął niemilknącym zgiełkiem, wszyscy, — jak jeden mąż, aż do najmłodszego dobosza, — pojęli jego znaczenie i doniosłość chwili. Napoleon czynił oto ostatni, straszliwy wysiłek, ażeby nas zmiażdżyć. Ale dnia zostawało nie więcej już, niż dwie godziny, — jeśli więc potrafilibyśmy opierać się do zmroku, — jutro bitwa przybrać może pomyślniejszy dla nas obrót. A wyczerpani przez głód, deszcz ciągły i straszne zmęczenie, upadli, lub upadający na ciele i duchu, — modliliśmy się już tylko o siłę do nabijania broni, do strzelania, czy walki na broń białą, aż dotąd, dopóki choć jeden pozostanie żywy. Kanonada armatnia nie czyniła nam jednak teraz wielkiej szkody, gdyż leżeliśmy w fosie pokotem, a gdyby kawaleryi francuskiej zachciało się pokusić znowu o nasze placówki, mogliśmy sformować się w pół mgnienia oka i zjeżyć niezdobyty las bagnetów. Wtem z pośród grania armat, wzbił się odgłos czystszy, ostrzejszy i jędrny, miarowy, obezwładniający prawie swoim regularnym dźwiękiem... — e! — szepnął po francusku za nami oficer. — Och, tym razem będą ć! Niewątpliwy atak! Mówił jeszcze, kiedy zaszło znów coś niezwykłego. Jeździec w mundurze oficera huzarów, jak wicher, zbliżał się z francuskiej strony, — koń gniady rwał, jakby miał skrzydła. — i! i! — zakrzyknął nagle grzmiącym głosem. Ach, więc dezerter. Bo my to przecież byliśmy Królewscy, a tamci prowadzili wygnańca-cesarza. — e! e! — rozległo się znów po angielsku i pomknął dalej, niby strzała. W parę sekund znikł wśród wzgórzy, — jak liść uniesiony huraganem. A prawie w tej samej chwili przypalił do nas książęcy adyutant, zdyszany i z twarzą tak czerwoną, jakby szlag właśnie go trafił. — Poruczono wam zatrzymać ich, albo zginiemy! — rzucił generałowi takim grzmiącym głosem, że echo zadźwięczało po szeregach. — Czy zaszło co nowego? — pytał Adams ciszej. — Z sześciu pułków ciężkiej jazdy zostały tylko dwa szwadrony — odparł oficer krótko. I zaśmiał się nagle ostrym, urywanym śmiechem, jak człowiek, którego nerwy zbyt długo były w naprężeniu. — Może pan masz chęć wziąć udział w ataku? Proszę, racz uważać się za kogoś z naszych — rzekł niespodzianie generał, z takim spokojem, jakby ofiarowywał mu szklankę herbaty. — Z największą radością — oświadczył przybyły, zdejmując na znak podziękowania kapelusz. W chwilę później trzem naszym pułkom rozkazano zacisnąć szeregi, i cała brygada ruszyła sprawnie naprzód, przebyła fosy, w których przedtem przytajone były nasze czworoboki i jęła zbliżać się ku wrażej armii. Trudno było dojrzeć cośkolwiek przed sobą. Poprzez zwarte chmury dymu błyskały tylko czerwone płomienie, buchające raz po raz z paszczy armat i majaczyły czarne, ruchliwe sylwetki, schylające się, czyszczące, to znów nabijające, i ślące śmiertelne pociski, — usmolone od stóp do głów, niby dyabły i całą duszą oddane swojej dyabelskiej czynności. A z pośród huku dział i owego, zmieszanego zgiełku, odrywał się coraz potężniej odgłos tysięcy stóp sprężystym, równym krokiem przemierzających ziemię, coraz donośniej szło echo komend i rozkazów. Potem z mgły szarej zaczęła wynurzać się szeroka, ciemna wstęga, potem zszarzała więcej, potem się stała jak atrament czarna, kształty naszym oczom zabłysły jaskrawo i wkrótce rozpoznaliśmy olbrzymie cielsko wojska, wyciągnięte w długą kolumnę i w stu żołnierzy frontu. I sunęło śpiesznym marszem, w wysokich, włochatych czapkach, na których lśniły miedziane, połyskliwe znaczki, milczące, niezliczone, groźne. A za stu pierwszymi, postępowało stu drugich, dziesiątych, setnych i prawie na oczach rozwijały się nieskończone szeregi i wynurzały z dymu coraz dalsze pierścienie złowrogiego węża. Zdawało się, że ten pochód opłynie nas, zgniecie, zaleje, że nigdy nie będzie mu końca. Na czele szli rozsypani zrzadka tyralierzy, za tymi dobosze, a potem zwarte ławy wojska, poruszające się miarowym, zgodnym krokiem, na skrzydłach barwiły się gromadki oficerów, błyszczały niebieskawe klingi szabel... Kiedy niekiedy padały gromkie rozkazy, rozlegały się słowa zachęty. Na froncie uwijało się może ze dwunastu jeźdźców, wydających co chwila jakiś wspólny okrzyk, — jeden z nich wyrzucił nagle „shako“ w górę, pochwycił na koniec szabli, wzniósł wysoko i jechał dumnie, niby ze sztandarem. Niczyje wojska nie stawały chyba tak mężnie, jak w owym dniu straszliwym odważni Francuzi. Aż krew goręcej grała w żyłach patrzeć. Bo w miarę, zbliżania się, zachodzili na wyloty własnych armat i odtąd nietylko nie mogli liczyć na ich pomoc, lecz jeszcze narażali się na nieochybny ogień dwóch naszych bateryi. I w samej rzeczy narychtowano umiejętnie działa, a potem huknęły strzały i co chwila już bryzgały w czerń owych wężowych splotów, a ślad ich znaczyły ogniste, krwawe smugi. Francuzi zaś byli tak blizko i podchodzili tak zwartymi szeregami, że każdy wystrzał zabierał całe ich dziesiątki, a przecież szli w paszczę śmierci z nieulękłem czołem, kiedy niekiedy ścieśniając szeregi, i parli ciągle naprzód z zapamiętaniem, z ogniem, — ławą. Szał ogarniał na ich widok. Twarze zwrócone mieli ku nam. Wierzę, że gdybyśmy ich przyjęli w poprzedniej pozycyi — gwardya cesarska zgniotłaby nas poprostu jak muchy, bo cóż poradzi z taką okrutną masą kolumna złamana tylko w czwórki? Ale w tej właśnie chwili Colburne, pułkownik 52-go, rozwinął swoje lewe skrzydło i przeciął drogę nadchodzącym wojskom. Przystanęli. Odległość między nami wynosiła teraz nie więcej, niż czterdzieści kroków i jęliśmy się sobie przypatrywać w straszliwem milczeniu. Nie wiem dlaczego, od dzieciństwa wyobrażałem sobie zawsze, że Francuzi koniecznie muszą być małego wzrostu. Tymczasem w stojącej wówczas na czele kompanii nie znalazłby ani jednego żołnierza, który nie byłby w stanie unieść mię z ziemi, jak piórko; — a wysokie, włochate czapy jeszcze im przydawały wzrostu. Bezwiednie budzili grozę. Rzekłbyś olbrzymy zahartowane na trudy, o stwardniałej skórze, groźnych, nieustraszonych oczach i nastrzępionych wąsach, — gwardya, owa słynna gwardya, co nie strzymała tygodnia bez walki przez długie, długie lata. I kiedym stał w pogotowiu, z palcem na cynglu i natężonym słuchem, rychło-li zabrzmi rozkaz dania ognia, wzrok mój padł nagle na owego oficera, które swe „shako“ dzierżył wysoko, na szabli. Poznałem go w mgnieniu oka. Był to Bonawentura de Lissac. Jim dostrzegł go chyba także. Bo wydał dziki okrzyk i jak szalony rzucił się ku stojącym kolumnom francuskim. I cała brygada runęła za przykładem owego prawie — odruchu, prędzej, niżby, myśl przebiegła, — żołnierze, oficerowie, pułkownicy — i splotła się z pierwszymi szeregami w śmiertelnym uścisku. Na skrzydła uderzyły dwa inne, bratnie pułki. Czekaliśmy właśnie rozkazu i wszyscy myśleli, że został wydany, lecz daję tu najuroczystsze swe słowo honoru, że Jim Horscroft i tylko Jim Horscroft sprowadził tę szaloną szarżę. Bóg jeden wie tylko, co działo się przez pierwsze kilka minut! Pamiętam, żem lufę karabinu przyłożył do munduru jakiegoś gwardzisty, żem pociągnął za cyngiel, a przecież zabity nie upadł, podtrzymywany skłębioną masą towarzyszy, jeno na błękitnem suknie pojawiła się okropna plama i buchnął z niej białawy dymek, jakby zażegła się ogniem... Potem odrzucono mię pomiędzy dwóch Francuzów, którzy mnie ścisnęli tak mocno, żem nie mógł ruszyć nawet bronią. Jeden z nich, potwornie brzydki, z ogromnym, rozpłaszczonym nosem, chwycił mię zaraz za gardło i zdało mi się, że oto nadchodzi ostatnia godzina. — — szepnął chrapliwym głosem. Ale w tejże chwili wydał krzyk straszny i zwinął się we dwoje, — któryś z naszych bagnetem rozpruł mu wnętrzności. Strzały umilkły prawie po pierwszym ataku, odgłos ich zastąpiły suche zgrzyty kolb o milczące ze wściekłością działa, przejmujące, urywane krzyki konających i suche rozkazy dowódców. Minęło znowu kilkanaście minut. Nagle Francuzi jęli cofać się, — niechętnie, opieszale, zwolna, — aleć ustępowali z pewnością! Wszystkie cierpienia, całą mękę jaką przeżyliśmy od rana — wynagradzał teraz rozkoszny dreszcz, przebiegający ciało na samą myśl, że te niezwyciężone wojska mogą za chwilę się ugiąć! Przede mną majaczyła ogromna sylwetka gwardzisty o surowych, ostrych rysach i czarnych, dzikich oczach, który nabijał, strzelał i znowu zakładał ładunki, z takim spokojem, jakby nie znajdował się w bitwie, a w pośród najniewinniejszych manewrów. Mierzył z uwagą, i rozglądał się po każdym strzale, wybierał samych starszych, oficerów... Nie zapomnę, jak niespodzianie przyszło mi do głowy, że spełniłbym czyn poczciwy, gdybym zabił człowieka, który morduje innych bez zmrużenia oczu. Jak wicher rzuciłem się na niego i ugodziłem bagnetem. A tamten dźwignął się jeszcze z okropnym uśmiechem i wypalił mi w twarz. Na szczęście kula zraniła mi tylko policzek, ale ślad krwawy pozostał i nie ustąpi już do śmierci. Gwardzista tymczasem zachwiał się i upadł, pociągając mię za sobą, a za mną zwaliło się jeszcze dwóch innych żołnierzy i myślałem, że tym razem nie wydobędę się z pod wału trupów. Alem podniósł się wreszcie i przetarłszy, oślepione prochem, oczy — ujrzałem jeszcze pogrom dumnej niedawno kolumny, która łamała się teraz na małe gromadki, co tchu zmykające ku swoim, inne zaś drogo sprzedawały życie i czyniły nadludzkie, daremne wysiłki, by sprostać strasznemu parciu angielskiej brygady. W policzku paliło mię, niby rozpalonem do czerwoności żelazem, ale pozostawały przecież inne zdrowe członki. Więc przesadziłem skłębiony zwal ludzki i bez namysłu biegłem do swojego pułku, na zwykłe stanowisko w prawem skrzydle. Prawie jednocześnie zarysowała się przede mną znana postać majora Elliott’a, któremu ubito konia, lecz nie zdołano odebrać otuchy i żwawo kręcił się w pośród żołnierzy, kulejąc trochę, ale niestrudzony i rzeźki jak zawsze. Spostrzegł mię zdaleka i kiwnął przyjaźnie głową, zadużośmy jednak mieli do spełnienia, by módz trochę porozmawiać. Brygada nasza posuwała się teraz niestrudzenie naprzód, po niejakim czasie pojawił się przy nas generał i jął rozpatrywać uważnie pozycye angielskie. — Nie zyskaliśmy pola, — wyrzekł wreszcie, — lecz nie ustąpiliśmy także i piędzi. — Książę Wellington odniósł wielkie, niezwykłe zwycięstwo! — potwierdził adyutant uroczystym głosem. A potem dodał, jakby nie umiał dłużej powściągnąć swych uczuć: — Gdybyż tylko tamten przeklęty potwór zechciał znowu się przybliżyć!! Głośny śmiech powitał te, z głębi serca wydobyte, słowa. Wnet jednak wrócił spokój, bo nadchodziła chwila, w której najniewprawniejsze oko, ogarniające teren owej wiekopomnej bitwy, — poznałoby na czyją stronę schyliło się zwycięstwo. Wprawdzie kolumny i szwadrony trwające od rana w niezwyciężonych czworobokach, — jęły łamać się gdzieniegdzie, a w wielu ciemniały smutne, puste luki, — wprawdzie zamiast czół, osłoniętych silną linią tyralierów, posiadały tyły obficie upstrzone sylwetkami opieszałych i niechętnych, — ale za to jechaliśmy po karkach Gwardyi, która topniała jak śnieg pod straszliwym, gorącym podmuchem i choć zdołała nas wprowadzić pod dwanaście armat, — zdążyliśmy je zdobyć, zanim uczyniły nam najmniejszą szkodę. Nie zapomnę nigdy upojenia, jakie nas ogarnęło wówczas, ani widoku młodszego podoficera, następnego w godności po tym, którego zgładził ułan, kreślącego z zapałem na jednem z owych dział nieprzyjacielskich tryumfalną cyfrę: 72 — białą kredą... Prawie jednocześnie po polach poszło głośne „hurra” wszystkich wojsk angielskich i runęły naraz w dół ze wzgórzy, barwistą wstęgą zalały dolinę i jęły ostatecznie gnębić nawpół już obezwładnionego wroga. Wkrótce nadjechały z łoskotem armaty, potem przyskoczyła lekka kawalerya, — a raczej resztki same owych świetnych rano pułków — i walczyła teraz z brygadą naszą o palmę pierwszeństwa. A potem już nie było bitwy. Posuwaliśmy się ciągle naprzód, a nikt nam nie stawiał oporu, aż przyszedł czas, że cała armia zajęła dumnie wszystkie stanowiska, — rano jeszcze własność wojsk francuskich. Zdobyliśmy wszystkie armaty, roznieśli w puch piechotę, której niedobitki rozbiegły się po okolicy, — i tylko nie w naszej było mocy pognębić podobnież słynną kawaleryę, bo ona jedna zachowała przytomność do końca, ona jedna opuściła Waterloo nie łamiąc szeregów. I wreszcie, — właśnie, gdy noc nieprzenikniona zaczęła rozpościerać się nad ziemią, — wyczerpani, upadający ze znużenia i głodu, żołnierze angielscy, przekazali dalsze czynności Prusakom i jęli ustawiać broń w kozły na ziemi czerwoną krwią zdobytej. Ot, wszystko, com widział, wszystko co mogę o bitwie pod Waterloo powiedzieć. Dodam tylko, że tegoż wieczora, pochłonąłem dwufuntowy placek owsiany i spory dzbanek czerwonego wina. A potem jeszcze musiałem dłubać nową dziurkę w rzemyku mego skórzanego pasa, który ścisnął mię niby obręcz żelazna baryłkę... Aż wkońcu ułożyłem się do snu na słomie, w której zdążyło się zagrzebać pół kompanii. I w kilka sekund później spałem snem ołowianym.